A ratcheting tie-down device can be used to secure a wide variety of objects to various support surfaces and/or to various other objects. Conventionally, a ratcheting tie-down device has a webbing with at least one extendable end. This end of the webbing is attached to an object or a surface, and a ratcheting mechanism is utilized to tighten the webbing to remove any slack to ensure that the object is securely retained. However, several problems can occur. In one example, conventional tie-down devices feature a webbing that is completely detachable from the ratcheting mechanism. As such, the user is required to feed the webbing into the ratcheting mechanism prior to every use, and to release and remove the webbing therefrom after every use. Such a large amount of loose webbing can be unwieldy, become tangled, and/or be difficult to store. In another example, during attachment of the ends of the webbing to the objects and/or surfaces, slack in the webbing of a conventional tie-down device can permit the attached ends of the webbing to fall off or dislodge from the object and/or surface before the webbing is tightened. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide an automatically retractable tie-down device that can overcome the aforementioned problems.